


Bittersweet Temptation

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Hair kink?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Secret Relationship, The Warrior of Light makes questionable decisions, They both like the other's hair, at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Amasara is the hero of Eorzea, but even with such a grand title, he's not immune to everything. The temptation given by one Garlean prince is proof enough.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Bittersweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only written one other story with Zenos and my WoL, but they weren't on good terms and Zenos wasn't respecting boundaries. This one is a sort of counter to that where they actually like each other in their own ways and get along enough to be in a relationship of some sort. Also, my WoL has the Gyr Abanian Plait hairstyle, just fyi so no one gets confused while reading. 
> 
> I don't own anything from Final Fantasy.

If asked about how he even managed to get himself in this position, Amasara wouldn't be able to give a definite answer. It was a gradual thing, something that took quite a few events and a good amount of time to happen. One minute, he's fighting against Zenos, wanting nothing more than to burn him alive for all the pain he put his friends through. Another, he's actually somewhat enjoying his fights with this clearly unstable man, being pushed to his limits and finding out that there is still someone who can make him work for his titles. Finally, he's now in the weirdest position of all, and even going back and recounting the events that led him here, Amasara still can't pick out a particular moment that placed him within the arms of the man he once despised.

Granted, not all the hostility is gone. If prompted, the mage would still take down Zenos if the man made any sort of attempt on the lives of his friends or the innocent people he swore to protect, but he hasn't needed to do so in recent times. All the prince has done since they began this odd relationship of theirs is help Amasara with the occasional job and rant about how they still needed to have a proper fight.

Well, there was that time Zenos cut down a man for coming onto Amasara a little too strongly, but the Warrior of Light had been sent to deal with him anyway since he was apparently known for unwanted advances on plenty of people. The brass blade that gave him the assignment had even said he didn't care if Amasara had to permanently get rid of the guy, he just wanted to stop getting reports about him. Warning Zenos about their target's rap sheet might have been a good idea since the prince wasn't there to hear the details about the task (said man can't exactly be seen on Eorzean soil), but there's no guarantee he'd have let the man live in the first place. Besides, Amasara might have gotten a sort of sick satisfaction from hearing Zenos grumble at the corpse about no one being allowed to touch his beast, so he never could find it in himself to feel too bad about that particular situation. 

Amasara definitely does think there's something a little wrong with what he's doing since Zenos is still seen as an enemy of Eorzea, not to mention the fact that many believe him dead after his impromptu suicide in the Royal Menagerie, but the mage just can't seem to bring himself to care. Something about their twisted relationship satisfies Amasara in a way he's never felt before. Perhaps it's the unwavering possessiveness with which Zenos claims him, maybe it's the thrill of having a man who could cut him down in an instant so close to him when his guard is down, or it might be that the prince is the only one brave enough to even touch Amasara beyond a simple handshake. The Au Ra can't really tell, but he knows he doesn't plan on changing anything about it.

Thankfully, Amasara knows how to be discreet, how to keep everyone off his trail and make it seem like he's simply going to do his heroic duty and help anyone and everyone when he's really going to meet up with Zenos. Of course, it's not like he's completely lying as Amasara does still help whenever he's needed, but that's not all he does when he finds himself with spare time.

Today though, the Warrior of Light has no intention of going off to fight some creature or deliver some goods or even solve some sort of drunken dispute. Instead, Amasara's focus is solely on the man who's no doubt waiting at their usual spot, so with a quick wave goodbye to his friends, he leaves Revenant's Toll on the back of his chocobo and makes his way towards the marsh near the Garlean stronghold. It's a good spot for their secret meetings since no one goes near the place because of all the morbols, and even with Castrum Centri being close enough that a wandering Garlean patrol could spot them, Zenos has enough presence and authority to either demand silence or cut the subordinates down where they stand. Amasara has been witness to both occasions after one incident where the prince outright kissed the Au Ra who had been discovered by a group of Garleans after being the first to arrive at their meeting spot. The patrol was prepared to either kill Amasara or capture him, but then Zenos appeared with his usual flare and killed two of the five men. The remaining three were so shocked that they did nothing and were therefore an audience when their prince captured Amasara's lips with his, Zenos' way of confirming the mage was alive and well. After that, finding no satisfaction in more meaningless death, the Garlean scared the remaining members of the patrol into submission with one look and the promise that their lives were forfeit if they spoke about the incident to anyone. Needless to say, all three agreed to secrecy, and carried the two dead soldiers back to the stronghold, muttering about saying they would lie about them being killed by a morbol.

Amasara was pleasantly surprised to say the least, and remembers the moment with a twisted fondness as his chocobo gets him to the Tangle in no time at all. It's just a few turns around some trees before the Warrior of Light spots Zenos, the corpse of a morbol laying still at his feet. Said man turns at the sound of Amasara's approach and smiles his usual smile that tells the Au Ra his presence is welcomed. Amasara dismounts when he's close enough, taking a treat from his pouch to feed the chocobo in thanks before he makes his way over to the other man. When he's close enough, Amasara feels an arm go around his waist and Zenos immediately rests his head on his left shoulder.

"Ah, it has been far too long since our last meeting, my dear friend." The mage rolls his eyes in response despite his smile.

"We saw each other just two days ago." Zenos lifts his head enough to give Amasara a withering look before it goes back to its previous position and the arm around him tightens slightly.

"Two days too long. I need not remind you that you are the only thing in this world that can bring me immeasurable joy, correct? Nothing else compares to your raw power, the strength to cut me down if you so please and bathe in my defeat." Zenos shivers at his own words and his other arm comes up to lightly grip Amasara's bicep as he moves his body closer.

"Not even these creatures who are slaves to their baser instincts are worth much sport." The Au Ra looks down at the aforementioned creature, one he almost feels pity for as he inspects the morbol's wound. A single cut that starts at the top of the massive mouth and goes down, angled to where it actually reaches halfway on one tentacle. The slash is deep and most likely killed the morbol within an instant.

At least it was a quick death. 

Zenos apparently feels like Amasara has stood there, staring at the dead creature for too long because out of nowhere, his head rises and their lips meet roughly. The mage releases a noise of surprise, but kisses back nonetheless, allowing Zenos free reign to dictate how sharp he bites, how deeply his tongue goes, how long their mouths remain locked. Both of the prince's arms are now wrapped around Amasara's waist and he pulls their bodies as close as they can get with their armor still on. The Warrior of Light lets his hands creep their way up towards Zenos' hair, the pointed tips of his gauntlets combing through the strands he finds as gently as he can.

Amasara isn't sure why, but he's always been drawn to the prince's hair. It's long and glossy, a shade of orange that reminds him of sunsets in certain lights and of gold in others. Amasara also knows from earlier excursions that it's soft as silk, a memory that makes him want to remove his gauntlets just to feel the strands glide through his fingers. Strangely enough, it seems Zenos shares in his thoughts because with highly deft fingers, he removes the pins holding Amasara's braid in place before the strip of leather holding up his ponytail is also undone. The Au Ra's hair cascades down his upper back, the braid being pulled to rest over his left shoulder, and Zenos stops kissing him in favor of pulling away to look at his handiwork. The Garlean smiles as he takes in the sight, but all it does is make Amasara give him a small glare in annoyance. 

"Really? Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair into its usual look and to make sure it's secure enough to stay that way?" Zenos merely raises a single brow before he removes his left gauntlet, hand reaching over the other's shoulder to carefully slide his fingers through the blonde and red strands. His touch is so gentle and soothing that Amasara can't help but close his eyes in content, shivering a bit when Zenos' nails lightly scratch at his neck on the way down. The prince does this for a few more times before the hand that was carding through the mage's hair moves to cup his cheek instead. When Amasara opens his eyes, he's met with an ice blue staring back at him and slightly red lips pulled up into a smirk.

"You were not complaining a week ago when I had you on my bed, hair caught in my fist as you rode me all night." The retelling of past events makes the Warrior of Light blush deeply and he quickly looks away from Zenos to instead stare at a cluster of trees.

Indeed, Amasara hadn't said anything then about the prince undoing his hair considering he was going to return to Ul'dah that very night after their meetup, but in his defense, it was very hard to worry about anything when Zenos was making his body sing and writhe. Luckily, no one really commented on Amasara's sudden desire to let his hair hang free when he returned to Ul'dah later that night despite some of them doing a double take. Right now, though, they're still technically out in the open, and while Zenos could pop away at a moment's notice if he needed to, Amasara doesn't have that luxury. So he pulls away as far as the prince is willing to let him and begins trying to tame his hair back into a ponytail. For some reason, Zenos doesn't let him get too far, the hands that were on Amasara's waist coming up and grabbing the other's wrists in a light grip. The Warrior of Light raises an eyebrow, but doesn't fight the hold as Zenos brings their hands close to him and grins.

"Putting it back now would be counterproductive, my beast." That just makes Amasara even more confused, but he isn't given any time to question the man's motives because suddenly, his body feels like it's floating before his surroundings change. The mage looks around when his body feels normal again and realizes they're in Zenos' chambers. Apparently, the Garlean is able to teleport more than just himself because the last time Amasara was in this room, he had snuck into the stronghold through a rarely used passage and was ushered through the doors by Zenos' personal attendants. Now, finding out the prince can just teleport them to his chambers (and chocobos apply as well it seems), Amasara looks back at the other and stares.

"Since when could you do this?" Zenos is actually the one to pull away this time and makes his way over to a rather large collection of swords as he responds. 

"I believe I've always been able to bring others with me. I just never had the need to do so until now." The Garlean removes the rotatable sword holder at his side and places it near the other weapons. While he does that, Amasara goes over to his chocobo to try and calm the bird that's acting a little flustered at suddenly having its immediate surroundings change like that. A few strokes to its head and quiet comforts calms the chocobo enough that Amasara gives it another treat from his pouch without fear of his hand possibly being bit in the process. As the chocobo munches happily, the Au Ra hooks his staff to the saddle then moves over to the bed and sits down, watching Zenos as he begins removing the bulkier pieces of his armor and leaving them on the floor. Amasara just watches each piece get taken off, and it's only when the prince has removed most of his outer armor that he thinks he should take the time to remove his gauntlets. As the Warrior of Light does so, a thought occurs to him, and his attention momentarily shifts to the massive double doors before moving to Zenos. 

"Will your attendants know you've returned?" Said man flicks some of his hair out of the way as all the more cumbersome pieces of his armor now lay on the floor, leaving him in the lighter, more breathable under armor. Zenos hums as he makes his way over to the bed, sitting down on it as well so he can push his fingers through Amasara's hair again.

"No, but they know better than to come into my chambers without permission." The mage gives his own hum in response, placing his gauntlets on the bedside table before his attention returns to the man beside him.

"Well, you might want to call them because I'm not doing anything with Thomas being in the same room." Zenos turns his head to look at the aforementioned chocobo that chirps at him and he sighs in defeat.

"Very well." The prince taps the link pearl in his ear, and within a few minutes, two guards announce their arrival before opening the doors and walking in. If they're surprised at all at Amasara being there, as well as his chocobo casually standing in the corner, they don't show it and just salute. Zenos tells them to take the bird to a room where no one is likely to barge in and find it, and as a precaution, the Au Ra gets up and hands the attendants a couple of treats. They take both the food and chocobo out of the room and after the doors close behind them, Amasara finds himself back on the bed, only this time, he's on his back with Zenos hovering above him. The other man is smiling broadly as he runs a hand over the mage's robes, not enough to really register as anything sensual, but enough to tickle just a bit under the fabric. Zenos' hair falls over one shoulder as he leans down and puts his face closer, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. 

"Now there should be nothing else to distract you from me, my beast." Amasara doesn't respond right away, simply brings up a hand to play with the falling strands of the other's hair. He watches them run through his fingers and the feeling is exactly the same as the previous time the Warrior of Light did this. After a few more times of running his hand through Zenos' hair, Amasara finally focuses his attention on the man's face and grins.

"You're right. It seems I'm all yours now." The prince visibly shivers at the words and quickly closes the space between them to capture the Au Ra's lips in a fierce kiss. Amasara gives as good as he gets, mind not focused on anything but the man in front of him that's currently trying and succeeding in dominating his mouth. Some part of the mage knows he shouldn't be doing this, should end things and return to the Rising Stones to see if his fellow Scions need help with things. However, a bigger part says Amasara is already in too deep and wouldn't be able to break off this relationship unless dire circumstances demanded it (see his earlier promise if Zenos went murder happy). So the Warrior of Light stays where he is, allowing the Garlean free range of his body, all thoughts of anyone that isn't this hulking brute of a man pushed from his mind. Amasara has saved countless lives, done practically everything requested of him, and has rarely asked for anything in return. He thinks he's allowed a couple vices that may or may not be entirely safe for his well being, but whatever comes of this, that's on him. Amasara may be the hero of Eorzea, but he's only a mortal man, and even the greatest of heroes sometimes fall to temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's actually a story as to why my chocobo is named Thomas, but it's kinda dark humor. For those that wanna hear it though:
> 
> A group of guys behind me in line were talking about lunch options. One says Chik Fil A, there's a pause, then another says harshly "it's Sunday, Thomas!". I tried so hard to resist laughing out loud.


End file.
